Cherry Blossom Constellation
by kyrametchi
Summary: Pilihan Aomine hanya dua: berpijak dan tenggelam sedalam hati merindu, atau melangkah—namun membiarkan cintanya terkikis seiring detik berlalu. Untuk #KutukarkanKiseUntukAomine dari Nanas Rabbitfox.


**Cherry Blossom Constellation**

© Kirill Lecter

2016

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Pairing:** Aomine D. X Kise R.

 **Character(s)** : Aomine D., Kise R., Akashi S.

 **Warning(s)** : possibly typo(s), out of character, alternate age (18 yo!Kise, 14 yo!Aomine,), taller!Kise (lmao), shounen-ai, Meiji Restoration!AU, major chara death

 **Summary** : Pilihan Aomine hanya dua: berpijak dan tenggelam sedalam hati merindu, atau melangkah—namun membiarkan cintanya terkikis seiring detik berlalu.

.

Untuk event barter (para shipper maso AoKise) #KutukarkanKiseUntukAomine

 **P.S.** : big thanks untuk power of kepepet dan lagu-lagu hacep di playlist yang bikin gue tetep stay nerusin walau genre ga relevan sama fic (hey Yellow Claw, Martin Garrix, and Skrillex, this is for you guys *insert drop's part of their songs here*)

.

No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Aomine meraih gelas keramik dan mendekatkannya menuju bibir. Cairan dengan rasa pekat itu ia teguk, menghilangkan dahaga juga rasa lengket di tenggorokan. Tekstur kenyal memang sudah tak lagi dikecap, namun rasa manis masih tertinggal di sana. Bocah itu kemudian menaruh kembali minumannya di atas bangku kayu panjang yang ia duduki, tepat di sebelah _dango_ yang ia pesan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengambil satu-satunya tusuk yang tersisa, lalu melahap bulatan berwarna merah muda tersebut. Selagi mulutnya mengunyah, nilakandinya terus menelusur ke segala arah. Menuju, kadang melewati lalu-lalang orang-orang Edo dengan _kimono_ warna cerah mereka. Beberapa nampak terbuat dari kain sutra yang terlihat mahal. Sepintas ia membandingkan dengan miliknya, lalu menghembus napas lelah. Hanya _kimono_ dengan kain lusuh juga beberapa tambalan di bagian pundak. Oh, lagipula apa yang ia harapkan? Ia hanya seorang anak desa. Dan, tentu saja orang-orang kota seperti mereka akan memakai pakaian terbaik untuk _hanami_ hari ini, bukan?

Pandangannya kembali disebar. Kali ini pada sebuah kedai permen di seberang jalan tanah. _Jinrikisha_ yang lewat sempat menghalangi pandang selama beberapa detik, mencipta gumpalan debu tipis menulusup indera penciuman dan membuat Aomine terbatuk pelan. Manik sewarna surainya merefleksikan penganan-penganan manis yang dijajakan sang pemilik. Ia meneguk ludah kasar saat membayangkan rasa manis yang luar biasa melumer di dalam mulut. Namun khayalan itu terhenti saat sebuah keyakinan menyadarkan diri. Sang pemilik kulit kecoklatan memutar bola mata. Benar juga, Kise pasti tidak akan mengijinkan. Pun uang yang mereka bawa tak akan cukup karena harga gula sedang tinggi.

Berbicara tentang Kise, ke mana perginya pemuda itu? Mungkin sudah satu dan setengah jam Aomine menunggu di sini, mengayunkan dua kaki seraya duduk di kursi depan kedai _dango_ dan mencari presensinya di antara keramaian.

"Aominecchi!"

Satu seruan membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sosok yang terkunci dalam pandangan sedikit berlari menuju dirinya. Ikat kuda pirang panjangnya melambai dimainkan udara yang dibelah seiring diri melangkah. Senyum merekah tak luput dari wajah porselen itu. Aomine segera bangkit, meninggalkan sisa dua buah bulatan putih dan hijau pada tusuk _dango_ -nya lalu menipiskan jarak. Dua alis saling bertaut dengan dua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. "Kau lama sekali, Kise."

Kise terkekeh. "Maaf, Aominecchi. Kedainya penuh barusan. Selain itu aku harus berdebat dengan sang pemilik untuk menawar harga." Ia mengangkat hasil belanja yang dibungkus dengan _furoshiki_ besar hijau hingga sejajar dengan dua mata Aomine, memberikan bukti riil. "Lagipula kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang tidak ingin ikut denganku ke kedai ikan dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu di sini?"

Aomine mendecak. Sebal karena apa yang dikatakan Kise benar adanya. Tapi, senyum di wajah sang lawan bicara membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menggerutu lebih lanjut. Ia meraih kotak _furoshiki_ tersebut dan melirik sekilas pada Kise, yang tampak jelas ekspresi penuh tanda tanya darinya. "Sini, biar kubawakan," ujar Aomine kemudian, yang menjadi jawaban atas arti tatapan barusan. Sepintas dirasanya gravitasi menarik dengan kuat dari titik pusat kotak besar _furoshiki_. Astaga, seberapa jauh Kise membawa benda berat ini? Diam-diam ia merutuk dan menyumpahi Momoi Satsuki, tetangga di sebelah _dojo_ yang meminta tolong kepada mereka untuk membeli tuna di pasar kota. Ingin membuat _sashimi_ untuk satu desa, katanya? Astaga, yang benar saja. "Omong-omong, tadi kau bilang sempat berdebat dengan pemilik kedai? Kau tidak mengggunakan—" tatapannya beralih menuju sepasang _katana_ dan _wakizashi_ yang tersarung rapi di pinggang Kise. "—itu, 'kan?"

Manik madu milik Kise Ryouta mengikuti ke mana tatapan Aomine bermuara. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Tentu tidak. Aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk melukai warga sipil. Tidak akan pernah." Telapaknya diangkat menuju pucuk kepala bocah itu, kemudian mengacak surainya dengan gemas. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Sekarang?" Salah satu alis Aomine meninggi. Gerak tungkainya mengikuti ke mana arah Kise berlalu, hanya terpisah satu atau dua langkah. "Tapi aku belum menikmati semuanya!"

Kise mengernyitkan dahi, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Aomine mengangkat dagu, menatap intens dua kelereng Kise yang lebih tinggi belasan senti disertai sebuah seringai menggoda. "Tentu saja, _geisha_!"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di puncak mahkota Aomine Daiki. "Jangan bercanda. Kita pulang sekarang."

Perjalanan mereka tidak lagi disertai dengan celetuk maupun pertanyaan. Hanya langkah-langkah tanpa suara yang dikelilingi gema kehidupan pasar Edo di siang hari. Ini merupakan kali pertama kunjungan Aomine yang tentu tak ingin ia sia-siakan, dengan menikmati segala pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuk penglihatan. Potongan-potongan percakapan yang sekilas tertangkap. Injakan kuat penarik _jinrikisha_ pada bumi dan derit roda kayunya yang khas. Serba-serbi aroma dari setiap kedai makanan yang mereka lewati. Riuh tawa gembira anak-anak yang berlari demi melihat kincir angin milik mereka berputar. Oh, tentu ia tidak akan melupakan semua ini.

Juga sorot aneh dari setiap pasang mata yang berpapasan dengannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dengan _mereka_.

Tidak, bukannya Aomine adalah seseorang yang mudah _paranoid_ , tapi tatapan itu memang mengusik sudut hatinya. Bocah itu mempercepat langkah hingga sejajar dengan Kise. Pundak miliknya sempat bergesek dengan lengan atas si pirang. Ia mendekatkan wajah menuju telinga sang _samurai_ dan berbisik tanpa melepaskan pandang dari sekeliling. "Hei, Kise, apa kau sadar jika mereka semua memperhatikan kita sedari tadi?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawaban itu terdengar datar dan tenang. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada hadapan. Tak sedikit pun beralih.

Dua mata Aomine menyipit. Sedikit kebingungan dengan reaksi Kise.

Kise terdiam sesaat, lalu memutuskan untuk bertukar pandang dengan sang pemilik nilakandi. Cahaya pada sorotnya meredup. "Itu karena aku _samurai_."

Tanpa melambatkan langkah, Aomine masih terdiam.

Kepala bermahkotakan kuning keemasan menunduk. Penglihatan Aomine akan bulu mata lentik Kise terhalang ikatan rambut sang pemilik. "Kau tahu... sejak pengangkatan Kaisar Meiji, keberadaan kita, para _samurai_ , dianggap berbahaya. Ingat tentang Domain Choshu dan Satsuma yang kuberitahu padamu beberapa waktu lalu?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti."

Kise menahan tawa dengan telapak kanannya. Tangannya yang bebas kembali mengacak rambut Aomine. Kali ini lebih keras dibanding dengan sebelumnya. Cerahnya kembali terpancar dari sepasang madu keemasan. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti masalah perpolitikan seperti ini. Kau masih bocah, Aominecchi! Kau akan mengerti jika sudah besar nanti."

Pemilik nama kecil Daiki tersebut mendengus. "Aku bukan bocah, Kise!" gerutunya kesal.

Gelak tawa Kise pecah melihat tingkah kekanakan Aomine. Tak dapat tertahan hingga beberapa belas langkah ke depan. Senyum pada wajahnya luntur kala ekor mata seketika menangkap bayang kontras di antara warna-warna lembut setelan _kimono_. Tiga, mungkin empat, pria-pria dengan setelan berwarna biru dongker. _Peaked_ _cap_ senada menggantung pada kepala. Senjata api laras panjang tertenteng di pundak. Tubuh mereka tegap dengan paras tak ramah. Tatapan tajam menjuru ke segala arah, bak elang yang siap menerkam mangsa. Sang _samurai_ mengangkat tangan kiri, menahan pijak langkah Aomine. Dada Aomine terbentur di sana walau tidak begitu keras. "Tentara Kekaisaran."

"Apa?" Pikiran Aomine masih mencerna cicitan Kise. Memproses setiap suku kata untuk membentuk bayang satu sosok utuh.

"Tentara Kekaisaran! Ayo lari dari sini, Aominecchi!" Cepat, Kise meraih tangan kanan Aomine, mencengkeram pergelangan itu dengan kuat.

Tubuh Aomine tersentak saat pusat tarikan berada di pergelangan. Mereka berbalik arah atas tuntunan Kise, yang langkah kakinya menginginkan gerak secepat angin berhembus walau kehadiran sosok-sosok minor di sekitar menekan bersinarnya harapan itu, menjauhi tempat pijakan mereka dengan tergesa. _Furoshiki_ dalam genggaman nyaris tergelincir jika saja tak dicengkeram lebih kuat lagi. Rambut Kise berkibar dan beberapa helainya membelai wajah sang bocah berkulit kecoklatan, membuatnya tak menyanggupi diri untuk membuka mulut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan—bahkan hanya pekikan refleks pun tidak. Ia sudah kehabisan akal ke mana Kise membawa dirinya, menarik pergelangan tangan miliknya hingga sendi-sendi terasa nyeri.

Kise tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Roda gigi otak berjalan, mencoba menghilangkan kabut pekat penghalang. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya berlari tanpa arah seperti ini. Terlebih kali ini Aomine turut terlibat di dalamnya. Batin menyalak. Mendikte untuk, setidaknya, menajamkan seluruh indera dan bergantung pada insting. Kemudian ia teringat pada jalanan sepi yang sempat ia lewati saat pergi ke kedai ikan dan membuat rute di dalam pikiran untuk menuju ke tempat tersebut. Kalbu terus mengagungkan nama Dewa Matahari, berdoa agar tidak lagi bertemu dengan Tentara Kekaisaran—atau setidaknya, pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

Warna merah muda merangkak dalam refleksi nilakandi, kontras dengan gelap jenuhnya. Sang pemilik mendongak tipis, menatap balik sambutan hangat pepohonan di atas yang melambaikan kelopak-kelopak eloknya. Angin tak lagi menerpa dengan kuat, pertanda pelarian melambat, dan perlahan berhenti. Ia dapat mendengar napas naik-turun Kise, pun miliknya sendiri yang dikalahkan rasa takjub akan pemandangan barisan pohon-pohon _sakura_ yang tengah mekar.

"Indah, bukan?"

Aomine menoleh saat suara tenor Kise bergema di gendang telinga. Pemuda itu sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu, dengan pandang lelah dan wajah yang memerah juga bulir-bulir peluh pada pelipis. Beberapa bagian ikatan rambut menempel pada leher yang basah akibat keringat. Napasnya terengah, genggaman pada pergelangan sudah dilepas lalu dua tangan si pirang mencengkeram lutut miliknya guna menahan beban tubuh bagian atas yang mulai oleng.

"Ya." Hanya satu suku kata yang menjadi jawaban. Satu yang menjadi ringkas atas perasaan abstrak.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan _sakura_ di sekitar sini. Yah, berhubung jalan ini sepi dan sepertinya tidak banyak dilalui orang." Kise berceletuk. Ia memijat pelan betisnya, lalu bangkit dan menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi. "Kebetulan yang bagus, bukan?"

"Dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau melarikan diri dari mereka."

Menusuk menjadi terma yang pantas untuk merepresentasikan kerling Kise. "Kau ingin mereka menghabisi jati diriku sebagai seorang _samurai_? Kalau mereka tahu aku membawa pedang, tentu mereka akan menyitanya."

Genggaman Aomine pergi menuju tonjolan dalam _obi_ , tempat ia menyembunyikan sebuah _tantou_ miliknya. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan merebutnya kembali."

Kise mendengus. "Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Tidakkah kau lihat senapan mereka? Kita bisa saja mati tertembak jika melawan."

Sang bocah menunduk, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tatapan Kise melunak. Senyumnya terkulum. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk meringankan atmosfer yang mendekap. Digenggamnya kemudian telapak Aomine, yang mengundang toleh gesit dari sang kulit kecoklatan. Gerak bibir jelas berisi ucap berupa ajakan untuk kembali ke desa.

Aomine mendongak pada Kise. Ada cahaya hangat yang membuatnya bergetar di sana. Dada mulai bergemuruh keras dengan pipi yang kebas. Ada arus nyaman namun canggung mengalir dari tempat Kise menyentuhnya.

Ia tidak yakin apakah ini pikiran yang masih mengawang atau terpukau oleh wajah rupawan Kise yang berlatarkan jelita merah muda. Dengan cahaya kritis dari matahari yang membelakangi tubuh dan membentuk siluet atas rupanya, juga sedikit kemilau dari pantul cahaya surya terhadap bulir kristal pada paras yang membuatnya kian paripurna.

Ia tidak yakin apakah ini usaha napasnya yang mencoba berada di hitungan tarik dan hembus konstan atau ia baru menyadari betapa mempesonanya persona milik Kise yang bahkan lebih pantas dikatakan cantik.

Ia tidak yakin apakah ini debar dari lelah yang masih tersisa atau—

— _pertanda bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada seorang_ samurai _bernama Kise Ryouta?_

* * *

Pandang Aomine menerawang pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang seumur dengannya di lapangan rumput luas yang bersebelahan dengan persawahan milik warga desa dari pinggir _engawa_ pintu timur _dojo_. Ia memangku dagu dengan dua tangan, menatap tanpa gairah kepada mereka yang saling mengayunkan _shinai_ pada satu sama lain. Menerapkan gerakan _men_ dan _kote_ yang baru saja diajarkan sebelum jam istirahat dengan asal-asalan.

Derap langkah pelan terdengar dari ruang latihan, yang lalu pemiliknya langsung mendudukkan diri di _flooring_ kayu tanpa pelitur tersebut, tepat di sebelah Aomine berada. Aroma sirup stroberi menelusup penciuman. Suara menyuap sayup menggelitik telinga, langsung dibarengi dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau tidak bermain bersama mereka?"

Tanpa menoleh pada sang penanya, yang sudah ia ketahui siapa orang tersebut, menggeleng pelan. "Walau secara teknis kau itu guruku—ah maksudku guru kami semua, tapi aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu dibanding dengan mereka." Pipi miliknya terasa tergelitik dan sedikit panas, yang tidak ia ketahui apakah hasil ulah nakal sengatan matahari atau resultan atas ucapannya barusan. Ia mulai mengayun kaki disertai sedikit guncangan untuk mengalihkan perasaan. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau bermain bersama para bocah seperti mereka."

"Tapi bukankah kau juga masih bocah, Aominecchi?"

"Aku bukan bocah, Kise!" seru Aomine. Ia berpaling pada si pirang, tatapannya menyalak dengan api yang telah terpercik dari nilakandi. Jemari pada telapak direkatkan, lalu sedikit mendekatkan tubuh dan menggerakkan telapaknya secara ulang menuju dahi Kise dan dahinya secara bergantian. "Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku akan lebih tinggi darimu!"

Kise hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar itu. "Ya, ya. Suatu saat nanti." Pemuda itu kembali menyendokkan es serut ke dalam mulut. Beberapa kali sendokkan hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur darinya. "Aominecchi, apa kau ingat pohon-pohon _sakura_ yang pernah kita lewati di Edo beberapa bulan lalu?"

Aomine menumpu tubuh yang sedikit diterlentangkan pada sepasang tangannya. Kepala sedikit menengadah dengan mata yang melirik pada pemilik ikatan ekor kuda. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

Nyanyian tonggeret sempat menjadi latar atas keheningan selama beberapa saat hingga Kise kembali berbicara. "Maukah kau ke sana lagi tahun depan untuk melihat _sakura_ berdua bersamaku?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi kenapa harus denganku—bukankah masih ada yang lain? Akashi- _san_ , misalnya?"

Kise melengkungkan bibir ranumnya, menciptakan sebuah pelangi miliknya sendiri. "Karena aku ingin melihatnya dengan seseorang yang berharga bagiku."

Salah satu sudut dalam ruang dada Aomine mencelos. Debar jantung mulai menaikkan tempo secara perlahan, membuat napasnya kian sesak. Ia memalingkan muka. Membiarkan diri menggigit bibir bawah karena tak kuat merasakan sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali ia kecap.

Sial, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk bertatap muka dengan Kise seperti biasa.

* * *

Sebuah suara geser menyentak Aomine dari alam bawah sadar. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya temaram dalam ruangan. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum penuh seutuhnya, ia segera bangkit. Kedua mata diusap pelan hingga diri sanggup untuk mengingat segala. Selimut _futon_ ia sibak, lalu mengedarkan tatap pada seluruh isi ruang latihan. Seluruh teman-teman _dojo_ desanya masih terlelap dengan pulas di sekitar. Dalam barisan _futon_ , samar-samar terdengar dengkur yang Aomine tak tahu dari siapa suara itu berasal. Wajar terjadi, mengingat mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat latihan musim gugur yang cukup berat. Maniknya kemudian mengarah untuk mencari sosok yang tidur di sisi kirinya, sisi paling ujung dan dekat dengan dua sisi dinding _shoji_ yang saling membentuk sudut.

Nilakandinya hanya menatap _futon_ yang tak lagi berisi. Bagian alasnya masih hangat, pertanda belum lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Ia lalu berpaling pada pintu barat. Celah pintu _shoji_ sedikit terbuka di sana, mempersilakan pendar cahaya bulan masuk dan membentuk garis pembatas semu antara barisan _futon_ bagian utara dan selatan _dojo_.

Aomine berdiri dari tempat tidur miliknya, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh. _Tatami_ dingin bersentuhan dengan telapak kaki yang telanjang, membuatnya harus berjinjit karena tak tahan dengan aliran yang langsung menjurus pada tulang belakang. Langkahnya pelan, tak ingin membangunkan orang-orang di sana, terlebih Akashi yang sedang tidur di sisi seberang. _Tatami_ kekuningan tersebut sedikit bersuara di setiap langkah hingga ia sampai di pintu. Jemari bocah itu menggenggam kusen _shoji_ dan menggeser hingga tubuhnya dapat melewati celah dan keluar menuju _engawa_. Angin malam yang menerpa memaksanya untuk merapatkan _kinagashi_.

Cerminan manik sewarna langit malam menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang membelakangi diri. Sisi tubuh bagian kanannya bersandar pada kolom kayu. Ujung pirang serupa benang-benang sutra jatuh ke balok-balok kayu _engawa_. _Haori_ hitam polos yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu dirapatkan, longgar hingga bagian kerah berada di tengah punggung.

Sang pemilik nama kecil Daiki mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Tepat di depan lampu taman bergaya _zen_ yang menyinari wajah mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang ditanya tersentak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Mungkin dirinya yang lalai tak menduga akan kehadiran Aomine di sana. Kise menoleh. Bibir sempat tergagap sebentar sebelum berucap. "Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Lengkung manis ia ukir, mencoba meyakinkan sang lawan bicara atas kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Pandangnya terpaku pada candra yang tergantung pada mega kelam.

Dahi Aomine berkerut. Seluruh bagian dalam dirinya meragu. Ia menipiskan jarak antara dua paha dan dada yang tengah dalam perjalanan untuk menjadi bidang, mendekatkan jarak pandang dengan paras elok Kise dan ekspresi sendunya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong." Satu kalimat yang kemudian sukses merebut sorot madu. Dua kelereng itu melebar. "Kita sudah mengenal lama, bukan?—yah, jika kau menganggap dua tahun termasuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama—tentu aku tahu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu."

Kise mendengus. Pandangnya kembali pada bumi. Dua telapak yang bertumpu pada siku tertopang paha membenam rupanya.

"Dan lagi wajahmu itu mudah ditebak, tahu?" Aomine menambahkan.

Benaman semakin dalam dengan jemari-jemari yang saling berselip di antara helai kuning, menyibak surai bagian depan disertai sebuah geraman tertahan. Lekat tatapannya pada dua iris biru tua Aomine, dengan sorot sayu yang menjadi lawan bagi terawang nostalgia. Bibir bawahnya bergetar. Kalimat terkunci di ujung lidah, hingga sebuah dorongan memaksanya untuk mengucap rangkai kata walau dengan suara lemah. "Aku akan ikut bertempur di Utsunomiya tiga hari lagi."

Aomine terhenyak. Tangan raksasa dalam imaji meremas jantungnya. Sangat kuat, yang bahkan tidak dapat lagi ia definisikan, seakan hanya akan sirna jika ia mati dalam genggam itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sejak awal?" Hanya kelu yang ia cecap kini.

Hanya sebuah senyum getir yang dapat Kise tunjukkan. Pantulan serupa kaca tampak jelas dari sepasang kelereng tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir, Aominecchi..."

Sang personifikasi malam mencengkeram kain _kinagashi_ motif garis vertikalnya erat. Sangat erat hingga dapat merasakan kukunya sendiri menancap walau terhalang katun. "Biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu."

"Tidak! Kemampuan berpedangmu masih belum cukup. Tak akan pernah kuijinkan kau untuk terjun ke sana." Guncang menguasai pita suara sang tenor. Kise membawa diri untuk mendekat pada pundak kanan Aomine dan bersandar di sana, membuat bocah itu terkesiap karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia menghembus satu napas lelah. Sempat terpintas dalam benak walau sesaat akan bayang pundak Aomine yang semakin lebar di suatu hari nanti, yang membuatnya semakin nyaman untuk bersandar dan bergelayut meringankan beban atau melepas penat di sana. Lagi, ia membuka mulut, kali ini sebuah bisik yang terdengar. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Aominecchi. Dan tak akan kubiarkan dirimu terluka."

Kalbu menggemakan suara pecah, pun terasa sayatan pada hati kecil. Remuk. Menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kata-kata itu terus menggema dalam gendang telinga, seolah merupakan kalimat tabu. Ada sebuah cubitan pada ulu hati. Perih. Sangat perih hingga rasa itu menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Aomine merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada dirinya. Sakit yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sakit yang tak nampak, namun sangat ia yakini tengah menganga di suatu tempat pada inti diri.

Suara dengkur membawa Aomine ke tepian alam sadar dengan nyeri yang masih tersisa di sana. Ia menunduk, lalu menatap dua mata Kise yang telah tertutup, terhalang pula oleh bulu mata lentiknya. Mungkin angin dingin membuat kantuknya lebih cepat datang, atau mungkin pikiran yang terus datang membuatnya terlalu lelah. Pergelangan kanannya mengangkat, mengusap pipi putih milik sang _samurai_ dengan buku ibu jari. Dingin. Tangannya lalu bergerak menuju pundak si pirang, sempat meragu untuk merangkul walau pada akhirnya hal tersebut ia lakukan. "Tidak, Kise. Biarkan aku yang melindungimu," bisiknya lembut, seumpama angin yang menari pelan, membawa benang sari _dandelion_ untuk terbang tinggi. Aomine menyandarkan pelipis pada puncak kepala Kise. Perlahan menyembunyikan nilakandi dalam tirai kelopak.

" _Karena aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Langkah Aomine terhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil di ujung jalan desa. Ada celah terbuka dari pintu _shoji_ akses utama, seolah mempersilakan siapa saja untuk masuk ke dalam. Si surai biru tua masih terdiam beberapa meter, menimbang antar dua pilihan di dalam kepala. Roda gigi otak terus berputar hingga mengambil sebuah keputusan mantap. Tungkainya kembali meniti jalan usai membulatkan tekad. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil bergesekkan dengan batu-batu kecil. Mungkin bersama sedikit tanah yang lalu membentuk gumpalan asap debu tipis. Jarak yang semakin dekat selaras dengan degup yang kian cepat. Terus-menerus, hingga dirinya telah berpijak pada tangga batu rumah tersebut. Langkahnya pelan saat memasuki _engawa_ bagian teras. Tangannya lalu menggeser pintu dan memasuki koridor depan, membawa diri menuju ruang tengah, lalu mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu tampak tengah mengikat tinggi rambut sewarna kelopak bunga matahari miliknya, lalu menggelung hingga tak lagi menjuntai melewati leher jenjang. Bagian-bagian zirah sewarna perunggu kemerahan berada di depannya, telah siap untuk dikenakan. Pasangan _katana_ dan _wakizashi_ berada di sisi sebelah kanan, pun dengan busur dan anak panah di sisi yang berlawanan.

Aomine memasuki ruang, tidak langsung disambut oleh sang pemilik kediaman. Mereka terdiam, bahkan hingga si kulit kecoklatan kembali menghentikan langkah tepat di samping kanan sang pemuda. Keberadaan mereka dibelenggu oleh keheningan.

Kise tak acuh akan hadir Aomine. Ia masih mempersiapkan diri, mulai mengenakan bagian dada dari baju zirahnya. Ada sendu dalam pancar matanya. Hanya ratapan kosong yang mematikan cahaya hidup miliknya.

Dua tangan mengepal kuat. Menggenggam udara kosong dengan sedikit putus asa yang tercetak jelas di wajah. "Jangan pergi, Kise." Aomine akhirnya berucap, sekaligus menjadi kalimat pertamanya sejak terjaga pagi ini. Bibir bawah ia kulum, tidak siap dengan segala jawab atas pintanya.

Kata-kata masih belum meluncur jua dari ranum Kise yang kini memucat. Jemarinya mulai mengenakan zirah bagian lengan atas. Getar pada jemarinya kasat dari pandang Aomine Daiki. "Tapi aku harus, Aominecchi." Ia mengikat tali pada bagian zirah. Sedikit sulit dilakukan dengan satu tangan, tapi dapat ia lakukan dengan cukup baik. Lalu ia kenakan bagian sisa dengan cepat. Tatapnya tertuju pada Aomine kemudian. "Ini demi tanah dan kebebasan kita. Demi generasi selanjutnya. Demi melindungi _bushido_."

Geram terpatri dalam rupa Aomine. Kepalnya tampak semakin erat. Pusat nilakandi tertuju pada sepasang madu keemasan. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Manik Kise melebar tatkala kalimat itu menohok diri.

Aomine semakin mendekat, menipiskan ruang kosong kemudian berlutut. Dua tangannya menangkup wajah kebingungan Kise. Perlahan, ia meniadakan jarak, menyatukan dua insan dalam sentuhan lembut bibir yang saling bertemu. Ada rasa yang mengalir di sana. Bentuk dari sebuah kebebasan yang selama ini terkekang. Sangkal akan anomali yang meminta perhatian utuh.

Tanpa birahi. Tanpa gairah berapi. Hanya ketulusan dari buncah perasaan yang mengalir pada sebuah kecupan.

Telapak Aomine dapat dengan jelas merasakan halus kulit dingin berubah menjadi hangat. Ada hembus yang kian kuat, yang ia definisikan sebagai pinta akan udara.

Suara kecup terdengar saat keduanya berpisah. Manik biru menatap wajah kemerahan Kise. Pucat telah sirna. Warna miliknya telah kembali, mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan rona selayak ceri. Kelereng kecoklatan itu beralih pandang, berputar pada _tatami_ dengan sorot cahaya yang sulit didefinisikan. Jemari-jemari Aomine meraih pelipis Kise, menyelipkan helai-helai keemasan ke belakang telinganya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Kise. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Suara geser pintu menggema dari kejauhan. Sang pemilik surai biru tua terperanjat dan dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dari sang _samurai_ yang masih terpaku. Dirinya menoleh, menyaksikan kedatangan seorang pria dengan zirah hitam kelam. Surai merahnya menyala dalam balut sinar surya yang menelusup melalui _ranma_ kertas tipis di bawah plafon. "Ah, Akashi- _san_." Aomine segera bangkit dan membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat pada sang petinggi _dojo_. Samar penglihatan ekor mata menangkap bayang Kise yang ikut menoleh.

Akashi menunduk tipis menyambut salam Aomine. Pendar delima terpatri pada sosok yang masih persimpuh di atas lantai _tatami_ hijau kekuningan. "Apa kau sudah siap, Ryouta? Yang lain telah bersiap di depan gerbang desa."

Kise mengangguk dan bertumpu pada kaki kanan, mengambil senjata-senjata miliknya lalu berdiri. Tubuhnya sempat oleng untuk beberapa saat akibat beban dari zirah yang belum biasa ia terima, hingga akhirnya berhasil menguasai kembali keseimbangan. Tujuan langkah berada pada titik di mana Akashi berpijak; pertengahan koridor, tepat di perbatasan antar ruang panjang tersebut dengan ruang tengah.

Angin pelan menerpa persona Aomine kala Kise melewati dirinya. Tak ada satu bentuk perhatian, bahkan yang terkecil sekali pun. Ah, ia tak menyukai ini. Secara tak sadar salah satu tangannya telah meraih pergelangan mungil Kise, membuat pemuda itu memalingkan muka dan mendapatkan atensinya. Kulit kecoklatan itu merasakan keras zirah di bagian telapak dalam miliknya, juga permukaan halus Kise di bagian berlainan secara bersamaan. Nilakandi miliknya menatap intens madu di hadapan. Lekat. Sangat lekat. Seolah presensi itu akan musnah jika berpaling barang sebentar saja. "Kembalilah dengan selamat, Kise."

Isak tak tertahan untuk beriak menuju permukaan raut. Alam sadar Kise mendorong perasaan rapuhnya muncul, yang hanya setengah terwujud dengan kerucut menahan tremor pada bibir kemerahan yang kian kuat. Ada barisan bening pada pelupuk sang rupawan, yang menjadikan kalbu Aomine menciut. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?" Ada getir dalam senyumnya yang mengucap dengan getar dalam tenor.

Kise tak sempat melihat anggukan Aomine. Ia sudah berpaling dan beranjak, diikuti dengan Akashi saat si pirang memasuki koridor dan menghilang dari titik pandang,

Aomine terdiam di tempat. Pada sisa-sisa hadir Kise yang telah absen, masih terdapat hangat yang ia rasa. Pikirannya memutar ulang segala yang terjadi tanpa kemauan. Indera mengingat jelas sentuhan pada halus porselen Kise Ryouta, yang seakan membelai potongan sutera. Bibirnya masih dapat merasakan lembut ranum milik pemuda itu.

Panas meninggi hingga puncak kepala. Dua pipi merasakan sensasi bakar matahari (oh, ia berani bertaruh bahwa wajahnya serupa kepiting rebus sekarang). Anggota gerak mulai lemas mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Aomine berjongkok, memeluk lutut, dan membenamkan wajah di sana. Dalam hati terus merutuki diri atas tindakan spontan yang ia lakukan.

Segar dalam ingatan wajah merah padam nan cantik milik Kise.

Lalu, dirinya yang tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Tanpa sifat defensif juga tepisan.

Bukankah secara tidak langsung itu berarti Kise tidak menolak?

Ah, bolehkah Aomine berharap jikalau Kise pun merasakan _hal yang sama_?

* * *

Langit lembayung menjadi tempat bagi gumpalan awan membumbung. Menggantungkan indah warna kemerahan dan memamerkan eloknya dengan angkuh. Surya mulai menyembunyikan diri, beristirahat dari jenuh akan memberkati manusia dan seluruh ego mereka. Candra akan mengambil alih beberapa waktu ke depan. Angin berlari dengan kencang di beberapa hari akhir bulan September, menggugurkan dedaunan layu yang membuat jalan seakan terhujani oleh percik api. Pun setiap sosok yang dilewati gerak udara itu mau tidak mau harus merapatkan _haori_ yang mereka kenakan.

Satu helai daun kecoklatan mendarat di atas bahu Aomine saat dirinya melewati jalan pintas menuju rumah. Benaknya menginginkan tubuh untuk beristirahat usai lelah membantu kakek tentangga untuk bekerja di ladang. Tangannya menyingkirkan daun menjari tersebut, membuat sang lembaran bersatu dengan koloni yang sudah terlebih dahulu merebah pada tanah. Aroma kering memaksa untuk memasuki penciuman saat langkahnya berpijak pada tumpuk gugur dedaunan. Pandangnya lalu tertuju pada sesuatu yang nampak di antara dua batang pohon.

Sebuah _dojo_ yang kini tengah sepi karena ditinggal oleh para pengajar untuk berperang di Utsunomiya. Mungkin sudah satu minggu tak tampak kehidupan di sana. Maklum, desa tempatnya tinggal hanya sebuah tempat kecil. Pun _dojo_ yang dimiliki hanya ada satu, dipegang langsung oleh putra kepala desa, Akashi Seijuurou.

Dua tangannya sudah gatal untuk memegang _shinai_ dan melatih kembali kemampuan di tengah ruang latih dan _tatami_ tua bangunan itu, atau pekarangan rumput tempat latih luar _dojo_ yang luas. Mengayunkan pedang bambu tersebut atas arahan seorang Kise Ryouta. Kadang melakukan tanding dengannya karena bosan berlatih dengan teman-teman yang ia anggap belum memiliki kemampuan yang sebanding.

Aomine menengadah, menatap awan yang bergerak pelan akibat gerak semu bumi. Napasnya dihembus. Sebagian mengenai kain katun panjang warna gading yang dililit di leher sebagai penghangat. Jujur, ia merindukan Kise. Hatinya merasa tak nyaman dengan kekhawatiran tak berujung. Tak ada kabar mengenai kondisi para tentara _samurai_. Juga tidak jelas kapan mereka akan kembali ke desa.

Tidak hanya tentang Aomine, tapi seluruh masyarakat desa yang ditinggal oleh orang-orang terkasih. _Samurai_ - _samurai_ yang menyerahkan segenap jiwa mereka untuk melindungi apa yang ingin mereka lindungi. Tapi, biarlah kali ini ia sedikit egois dengan mementingkan perasaan resahnya sendiri. Mengelu-elu dalam diam bahwa rasa miliknya lebih besar dibanding siapapun. Mungkin juga karena yakin tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyambut kedatangan Kise kelak— _kecuali dirinya_.

Mengingat Kise Ryouta yang telah hidup sendiri selama belasan tahun, itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak aneh.

Tapi, hei, pun Aomine sama seperti dirinya. Itulah sebabnya ia mengerti betul.

Langkah kembali Aomine ambil. Beberapa puluh langkah ditemani suara patahan tulang daun kering. Ia berhenti sesaat di perempatan jalan kecil hanya untuk memperhatikan suasana desa. Banyak dari mereka bersenda gurau di depan rumah masing-masing. Tawa memekikkan telinga, juga teriak riang melengking dari beberapa ibu paruh baya. Hanya desa yang seperti biasanya. Yang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Rasanya janggal melihat refleksi personifikasi permukaan air tenang saat badai bergemuruh dalam jiwa.

Gema lonceng membahana saat Aomine hendak angkat kaki. Semua terdiam, sedikit menaikkan pandang dan membiarkan suara tersebut mengambil kendali atas riuh utama. Mengetuk pintu sanubari, mengiringi satu hal yang sangat dinantikan.

Aomine tak lagi berpikir. Pun tidak peduli dengan wajah gembira bercampur khawatir juga sedih dari orang-orang sekitar. Larinya menuju pada satu tujuan; gerbang desa. Tidak lebih. Di sepanjang langkah yang ia titi, ada titik yang tumbuh semakin besar. Rindu. Sebuncah rindu yang tidak lagi dapat dibendung.

Banyak orang berkerumun saat Aomine menjejakkan kaki. Berbaris secara tak teratur di dekat gerbang masuk desa. Tinggi rata-rata massa mengalahkan titik pandang bocah itu. Tak sabaran, ia pun menerobos lautan manusia di hadapan, mendorong dengan bahu dan siku, tak mengindahkan gerutu dan protes yang beralamat padanya. Nilakandi dipasang dengan baik. Air muka menyiratkan gundah di dalam pencarian jeli.

Kelam berkuasa manakala rombong kuda memasuki teritori desa. Luka dan sayat pada setiap sisi kulit para _samurai_ yang terlihat menimbulkan bisik dan tanda tanya dari setiap penjuru. Samar terdengar isak, yang Aomine rasa berasal dari seorang ibu tua yang panik mencari anaknya di antara barisan pasukan berjalan yang baru memasuki tanah kelahiran.

Manik biru tua terus menelusuri setiap sosok dengan ekspresi suram, yang presensi mereka memancarkan gelap. Pantang melewatkan setiap rinci pada ciri yang Aomine cari. Tak berhenti hingga akhir barisan dan beberapa kuda penarik gerobak kayu. Hati semakin tidak tenang saat tak menemukan yang dinanti. Kelereng serupa malam itu meluncur kembali pada setiap sosok yang ada.

Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Batinnya mulai berbisik tentang sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan. Tentang seuatu yang menyesatkannya dalam ambang kesadaran yang mulai memudar. Tungkai-tungkai yang diam kembali bergerak, mengekor ke mana arah rombongan berlalu. Jalannya tidak terlalu cepat, menyesuaikan diri dengan kurangnya gesit kuda-kuda yang sudah lelah.

Tangisan mulai membahana di sekeliling Aomine. Ada amarah dan kesedihan yang meluap dari sana dan jelas Aomine rasakan. Hingga emosi-emosi yang membelenggu tersebut melesat menuju puncak, ia menahan diri untuk tidak berpengaruh pada risaunya yang mencoba mendobrak pintu akal sehat.

Kain penutup putih pada salah satu gerobak merebut afeksi penuh Aomine. Ada banyak bercak kecoklatan di sana. Mungkin saja dari tanah kotor—atau bahkan bercak darah dari tentara yang gugur. Pemikiran Aomine Daiki berada di opsi kedua.

Atensi kemudian terpusat pada sesuatu yang menyembul dari celah dan menarik perhatiannya. Diri tak berkutik saat darah kering berlumur pada jemari-jemari itu nampak dan membuatnya terhenyak. Terlebih pada guncang saat melihat bagian lengan zirah yang familier—warna perunggu kemerahan itu telah ia kenal dengan baik, yang membuat beningnya tak dapat lagi terbendung.

Ia mendengar dengung tenor di dalam kepala. Terdengar sendu.

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?"_

Hal terakhir yang Aomine ingat adalah langkah berdebu yang menusuk penciuman dan bahu yang sakit karena kaku dan menabrak setiap orang, kaki bergetar yang dipaksa untuk berlari, pandangan yang diburamkan oleh air mata, dan napas yang tersenggal dibarengi mengais akan udara. Hatinya remuk, hancur dalam keping yang setara dengan butiran abu.

Aomine menggeser pintu rumahnya dengan kuat hingga suara banting merayap di udara. Sentakan kuat terhadap _tatami_ membuat telapaknya perih. Namun semua itu tak dihiraukan. Ia tetap berlalu menuju kamar tidur. Gelap menyambutnya dalam tenang mencekam, seolah telah mengerti keadaan pemiliknya. Aomine menyembunyikan diri di pojok ruangan, memeluk lutut yang masih juga bergetar.

Ia berteriak. Meraung dalam tangis. Memaki dunia dan seluruh isinya.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Aomine tangkap saat membuka mata adalah plafon kayu yang berjarak beberapa meter di atas. Mungkin dengan sedikit angin dingin yang menembus _futon_ , mengusap kulitnya yang merupakan hasil karya nyata sengat panas cahaya matahari. Juga suara dengkur beberapa orang yang memasuki ruang telinga dengan sayup. Jemarinya memijat pelan pangkal hidung yang mulai terasa berdenyut akibat mimpi yang menyentaknya, memaksa untuk keluar dari alam mimpi.

Dan lagi-lagi, mimpi _itu_. Tentang sesuatu yang masih juga berada di dalam pikiran. Menghantuinya tanpa mengenal waktu.

Ia membalikkan tubuh ke kiri, mencari posisi ternyaman agar kantuk kembali berkuasa. Namun yang didapatinya hanya sebuah dinding _shoji_ dan kehampaan. Hatinya mencelos, nyeri karena ingatan yang muncul dengan cepat mengusik benak. Bayang akan wajah seseorang nampak dalam imaji. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang helainya jatuh menutupi pundak dan sedikit dari bagian wajah. Yang lentik bulu matanya membuat dada Aomine berdesir. Yang bibir ranum tak terkatup rapat tanpa pertahanannya saat tidur membuat Aomine harus menahan diri untuk tidak meraup bagian kemerahan itu.

Dua tahun lalu, mungkin hal itu masih dapat dirasakannya. Menikmati setiap detik canggung miliknya sendiri saat kedua wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh tiga jengkal.

Menginap di _dojo_ untuk latihan musim gugur seperti ini menjadi satu dari sekian hal yang ingin ia ukir dalam ingatan.

 _Dulu_.

Hari ini, hanya memori yang mempermainkan perasaan. Membuat napasnya sesak dikekang rindu mendalam.

Ia rindu.

Ia rindu. Bukan hanya pada wajah rupawannya. Namun juga ayunan pedangnya yang indah. Memukau siapapun yang melihat.

Ia rindu, karena Kise Ryouta adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, lebih dari siapapun.

Ia rindu pada sorotnya yang cerah serupa terang surya. Ia adalah personifikasi yang sempurna bagi sang pusat Bima Sakti. Yang dengan hadirnya, Aomine dapat mengerti apa arti dari sebuah kenyamanan dan kesempurnaan. Yang hanya dengan menatap sepasang manik madu itu ia menemukan alasan untuk menjalani hari.

Aomine menutup wajahnya dengan selimut _futon_. Menggulung diri. Menyumpal mulut dengan kain itu untuk menahan isakan. Mencoba menahan pekik atas pelampiasan.

Ia rindu akan hadir Kise Ryouta. Yang sosoknya tidak akan pernah kembali, selama apapun ia menunggu.

* * *

Aomine teringat akan sebuah ucapan yang ditujukan padanya dari Akashi Seijuurou, saat mereka tengah berziarah di tengah dinginnya angin bulan Desember, di bawah sebuah pohon yang daunnya telah gugur dan menjadi tempat singgah bagi butir-butir salju. Aomine tidak dapat menghitung kali ke-berapa ia mengunjungi makam batu berukirkan nama Kise Ryouta kala itu. Yang hanya ia ingat adalah kata-kata tersebut, juga dua kakinya yang terbenam gumpal putih dingin dan aroma asap dupa juga satu keranjang persik persembahan dari Akashi.

"Kau harus belajar untuk merelakan Ryouta, Daiki. Belajarlah untuk hidup tanpa terikat oleh kesedihanmu mengenai kepergiannya."

Ia mendengus. Melakukan tentu tak semudah berucap. Pun Akashi tidak merasakan apa yang mengakar pada pusat jiwanya. Aomine hanya bisa tertawa remeh.

Langkah Aomine kembali dipijak pada sebuah jalan kecil yang pernah ia datangi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia berhenti di pertengahan, wajahnya mendongak. Biru tuanya dapat melihat kelopak-kelopak sewarna merah muda yang belum merekah dengan penuh.

Tak lagi menjadi perhatian tentang betapa cerahnya hari ini. Atau mungkin pasangan-pasangan bahagia yang sedang dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat _hanami_. Bahkan Tentara Kekaisaran yang selalu diributkan oleh Kise dulu.

Ia sudah tak lagi perduli.

Karena dunia pun tak juga perduli dengan pintanya akan kebahagian untuk saling mencinta.

Aomine berlari kecil menuju balik salah satu batang besar pohon _sakura_. Pada sebuah titik yang tidak mendapatkan perhatian mencolok ia mendudukkan diri. Wajahnya menengadah lagi menuju tarian kelopak-kelopak elok yang dipermainkan hembus angin. Kali ini dengan tambah _azure_ langit sebagai latar.

Senyumnya mengembang dalam ratap sayu, kemudian mengambil dan menghembus napas tenang. Tanpa mengalihkan pandang, ia meraih sebuah _tantou_ yang disembunyikan dalam _obi_. Tangannya membuka sarung hitam itu dan beralih pandang untuk menatap permukaan tajam yang selalu ia asah di tiap kesempatan.

Ada sedikit getar yang membuat dua titik nadi pergelangannya ngilu. Saat Aomine mendekatkan ujung _tantou_ -nya pada dada, ulu hati merasa seakan disiram cairang asam. Tapi, ia kesampingkan segala rasa itu. Tekadnya telah mantap untuk menikam diri.

Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melupakan Kise seperti yang Akashi sarankan. Tak ingin perasaan itu sirna suatu saat nanti. Yang ia inginkan adalah terus mengenang setiap kenangan itu hingga akhir. Tidak rela tergantikan oleh apapun yang nantinya datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan menggantikan memori-memori miliknya bersama Kise. Semua ingatan yang berhubungan dengan Kise Ryouta akan ia bawa menuju kematiannya detik ini juga. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan persona Kise. Sudah cukup. Tak terbayang jika ingatannya pun ikut sirna kelak.

Aomine menggenggam gagang _tantou_. Menancapkan pedang kecil itu tepat ke dada. Nyeri luar biasa menguasai seluruh indera. Ada tremor kuat pada bibir yang mengais udara, tepat saat deras hangat cairan hidup menodai _tantou_ dan _kimono_. Dapat dirasa basa darah tercecap pada aliran yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Satu tarikan napas pamungkas ia ambil. Bersusah payah mempertahankan gerak untuk menatap bunga-bunga _sakura_ yang didamba untuk dinikmati bersama, untuk yang terakhir kali. Yang menjadi epilog dalam perjalanan hidup miliknya, sebelum hitam mengambil alih dan jantung menghentikan degupnya. Dua sudut bibir ditarik ke arah berlawanan dengan setengah mati, hendak memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat yang terkasih datang menjemput dan mengulurkan tangan dari dunia seberang.

.

.

.

 _"Kau lihat, Kise? Kita bertemu lagi dan dapat menikmati_ sakura _ini bersama-sama."_

.

.

.

" _Aominecchi, apa kau ingat pohon-pohon_ sakura _yang pernah kita lewati di Edo beberapa bulan lalu?_ _Maukah kau ke sana lagi tahun depan untuk melihat_ sakura _berdua bersamaku?"_

 _._

" _Tentu saja, Kise—_

— _ **tentu**_ _."_

.

.

— **fin—**

* * *

a/n: This one is not that good, i know. This fic is cheap af. This is junk. Mungkin karena plotting yang kecepetan dan efek kepepet? (Ada bagian yang saya potong-potong juga sih sebenernya tapi—yah yasudahlah) Mungkin karena saya juga sudah lama tidak menulis makanya vocab dan diksinya jadi pathetic gini ahahahaha /heh

Tadinya mau bikin yang lebih panjang dengan genre suspense sih /pose/ tapi pasti lama bikinnya dan waktunya ga cukup heuheu (Nas, utang gue udah lunas loh ya nas btw wkwkwk)

Sepertinya ini saja sambutan (?) saya. Syudah ya gaes, saya mau main game lagi hiks (Btw ada yang main Tales of Zestiria ga? Mau nyari temen lagi yang sesama shipper Sorey x Mikleo wkwkwkwk, masih kesel di versi animenya hint headcanon mereka ga diadain hahah sialan padahal udah canon gitu di gamenya /malah curhat/ /salah fandom mbak/)

Bye bye gaes, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya~ :D


End file.
